


Always by Your Side

by Proud2BeANerd



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, How Do I Tag, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Agent Reader (Marvel), Light Angst, Medical Trauma, Protective Bucky Barnes, SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proud2BeANerd/pseuds/Proud2BeANerd
Summary: "I'll always be there by your side."





	Always by Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> This does not take place anywhere specific, I just wanted to make a Bucky fic.

You stared blankly into a wall as doctors begin poking you with needles, and writing things down on their notes.They found you in one of HYDRA's bases inside a cryogenic pod inside one of the labs.Both Bucky and Steve watched your blank staring through the double sided glass mirror, Bucky instantly feeling your pain.He knew exactly what you were feeling at that moment.The painful, guilty, regretful things HYDRA made you do while serving as their soldier.

Sensing that you were being watched you looked over to the mirror.Bucky caught his eyes focused on yours, but you of course didn't know that.At that exact moment, one of the nurses accidentally stabbed a nerve then your pupils dilated.You punched the nurse in the face and pulled out the syringe from your arm.A doctor came up to calm you down but you then stabbed him.All of the doctors tried to put you to sleep but you either punched kicked, or stabbed them.

Bucky came into the room and held you down while Steve went to assist the wounded.You head butted Bucky as hard as you could and he let go.You ran out of the facility that S.H.E.I.L.D. held you in and beat down agents left and right.

" (Y/N), stand down.We are not going to hurt you." Natasha tried to keep you in place inside the lobby as more and more agents surrounded you."Why the fuck should I listen to you!" You panicked, while holding a gun towards her."I was already used as a weapon of mass destruction for my life, and I am not going to have you sweet talk me into joining this damn charade!"

Bucky walked past everyone and got closer to you."Look, (Y/N), please put the gun down." He said and held his hands out. You watched his every move then started to tear up and grin.

"Ah yes, you. I remember you during the Winter Soldier craze." Tears streaming down your cheeks.You kept up the smile, and Bucky tried to keep his cool."I know how you're feeling (Y/N), but it's not your fault. They created us to be weapons, monsters, and destroy our mental state just to only throw us out when they get what they want. Don't let them win and we can get through this together." 

You nodded then gave the gun to Bucky. Everyone finally calmed down, but kept up their defenses. Natasha walks up slowly and takes the gun from Bucky. You walked towards the two and passed out.

"What the hell." Bucky found a small dart on the side of your neck and pulled it out."We had to have her calm down for the serum to go through her system, so we thank you for talking to her." Natasha says and Bucky glares. He picks you up bridal style and walks you back to the room they keep you in.

"James....."Bucky looks down at your lidded (e/c) eyes.

"How are you still awake, I'm pretty sure it was a strong dose of sleep medicine or something."He smiled.

"My stamina increased since I was at Hydra. I'm just a bit drowsey."You smiled back at him.

You both finally arrived in your room and he placed you on your bed, and pulled the covers over you." Bucky...thank you..for always being there." You finally fell asleep and Bucky moved a few strands of your hair, out of your face.

 

"You are going to be partnered with the Winter Soldier for your next assignment."Red Skull had informed you.In the corner of the room he stood watching your movements as you did the same.  
During your mission you were in a fight with Black Widow, as she was about to give you the finishing blow to end your life, The Winter Soldier shot at her. Where the angle was ,it looked as though it got her somewhere in the hip.You ran towards a helicopter near by and jumped over, and he helped you in.  
"Thanks Soldier..."You looked at him and he only gave you a nod.

 

"I'll always be there by your side."


End file.
